The Story of a Paisley Patterened Hamster
by Griffins Calling
Summary: A marauder era story revolving around Narcissa, Lucius, and Bellatrix... and a paisley-patterened hamster. NOTE: Please don't kill me about what year their meant to be in. I know I screwed that up alot. Just bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Warning

One shots, represent!

I walked down through the corridor to the dungeons, for a double class of potions, heels clicking on the cobblestone path.

_Not too bad either, except that it was with the Gryffindors. Damn do-gooders._

"But you can't just transform something like that into an owl! It's impossible! Just buy a new one!" a girl with brown coffee colored hair said to a group of her friends, all dressed in red and gold.

_Not to mention poor, _I thought with disdain.

I sauntered into the dungeon, seating myself next to Narcissa.

"About time you got here," she said, batting her large blue eyes.

I was about to answer as Professor Slughorn walked to the front of the room. I pretended to listen, letting my mind wander.

I felt Cissy's soft leg press against mine and I glanced at her as she giggled quietly.

I started working on the potions assigned to us, as the usual chatter that started as soon as Slughorn left the classroom to go back to God-knows-where.

"I heard you got detention, Lucius," said Bellatrix Lestrange, whose dark somewhat-curly hair and dark eyes were focused on cutting up a small shriveled plant.

"Nope," I answered.

"Did you get out of it by a bribe again Lucius? I hear you and Trelawney have quite a thing going on!" shouted Sirius Black from across the room.

I glanced at Cissy, who was obliviously chopping up her own plant and stirring her cauldron, humming a tune.

"Oh shut up you insufferable bastard," snapped Bellatrix, "Or I'll tell your bitch what was really in those Valentine's chocolates."

Sirius paled.

"Need to drug them, eh Sirius?" I sneered, flipping my long blond hair over my shoulder.

Sirius stared pointedly at his potion, stirring it deliberately.

I bottled my potion and put it on the table at the front of the room as Slughorn walked out of the supply closet.

"First one finished, eh, m'boy?" he said, ignoring two other bottles on the table.

The brown-haired Gryffindor stiffened with her eyes glowering with anger and hate.

"Yes, sir," I answered, throwing a mocking smile in her direction.

"Well then, five points for Slytherin," he said, clapping me on the back.

I settled myself back down to wait for the end of class, throwing a smug look across at Lilly.

My class mates trickled up to the table, labeling their bottles and leaving them for grading.

Narcissa walked up, shaking her hips as she walked, and placed her bottle on the table. Slughorn looked at her, and then added, "Five points for Slytherin."

Two other people added their bottles for inspection, then we were dismissed.

I grabbed my books and headed out for lunch.

"Not to hard was it, eh Cissy?" I said, wrapping my hand around her waist.

She giggled and relaxed onto me, "No not at all."

Bellatrix eyed one of the younger students, "Snape, is it? Go get my books for transfiguration now."

The wide-eyed boy looked like he had been deprived of sun for a bit too long, "Why?"

"Cause it's my next subject," Bellatrix said, her eyes narrowing.

"I'll be late for History –" he began.

"Then run!" shouted Bellatrix.

The boy scampered off, running into the dungeons, and we continued walking.

"Do we have a test today?" asked Cissy.

"No, just a quiz," Bellatrix answered.

"Hey, you too, go get a room!" yelled Sirius from across the hall, while his friends giggled.

"Your girlfriend wished you didn't have a room!" I yelled back, sliding my hand off Narcissa and onto my wand.

Sirius grabbed his wand and strode into the middle of the hall, his friends behind him, the nerd, the scraggly one, and the fat one.

"Your girlfriends to stupid to care!" he yelled, and brandishing his wand.

"Your girlfriend was mad yesterday during Arthimancy. Were you lacking… style last night?" I taunted, flinging a curse at him.

He dodged it and was about to fire one at me, when he was thrown to the side.

Bellatrix was standing there, looking like she could breathe fire.

"Don't call my sister stupid, ever again!" she said.

She stormed off, grabbing her books from a startled looking Snape.

Cissy walked to my side again, and stuck out her tongue at Sirius as we walked away together.

We had transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Cissy transfigured her mouse into a small hamster with pink and blue paisleys on it, her small pink tongue stuck out in concentration.

I glanced around the room while Professor McGonagall delivered her speech on transforming living animals. The Ravenclaws were attentive, while others in my house were just as bored as I was.

Bella's mouse sat on her desk, cleaning its whiskers. Bellatrix's eyes were dark and calculating as she looked at the rat. Suddenly it squeaked, jumping up as its tail was burned. A small smile lit up Bellatrix's face as she gripped her wand under the table.

Eventually we were dismissed, and Bellatrix was called up after class.

We waited outside for her, and Narcissa moved to my side.

"Look what I have!" she said, excited.

I drew in breath in anticipation, only to let it out as she reached inside her pocket to show the pink and blue hamster with a sleepy expression on its face.

"I'm going to call it Piggybear, after the kindest, nicest, handsomest wizard here," she whispered. Then our mouths met, and we pulled closer, my hand around her waist, and hers on my shoulder.

"Ok, ok, break it up you too!" shouted Bellatrix, clapping obnoxiously as she walked around us.

"Bella!" said Cissy, exasperated.

"So… detention for setting a mouse on fire?" I asked.

"Of course. I have to look after the stupid things for a week, as well as writing an essay on why mice are alive too," said Bellatrix, smiling.

The small dark boy ran up to Bellatrix and shoved a pile of books into her hands.

"Thank you," said Bellatrix.

"I was late to History. I have detention," the boy said quietly.

"Then you must run faster," growled Bella, her eyes flaring with anger at being called out.

I quietly stepped in front of her, "Now, now, Bella, don't get another detention for yourself. Save your fighting for a Gryffindor."

I looked around for the small boy, but he had already disappeared around the corner. Sighing, I walked over to Narcissa, wrapped my arm around her, and continued down the hall.

"God, Bella, you really need some anger management," I said, shaking my head.

"At least I don't need sex ed.," she snapped.

I smiled at Narcissa, and she snuggled into my arm. This was going to be a very enjoyable year…


	2. Chapter 2

Warned

"And what does that do to the potion?" asked Narcissa, her big blue eyes staring up at me.

"Well, that makes it boil faster. Only add a few though," I answered, pausing to write the final sentence of my essay for potions.

She leaned over me, gathering up her school supplies. My gaze darted downward, and she slid across my lap as she stood up and walked upstairs to put her books away.

I relaxed into the sofa, letting my legs rest on the table in front of the fire.

Narcissa seated herself next to me, snuggling into my side. She closed her eyes, and I could feel her breathing lightly as her head rested on my chest.

I watched the fire for an hour, until everyone else had gone up to sleep, even Bella, who had gotten a particularly smart first-grader to do her homework for transfiguration and her essay.

Narcissa's eyes flickered open glanced around, and then looked up at me. I smiled as she slid onto my lap and we embraced, my hands sliding up her back as our mouths met. She put her hands around my neck, and I started lowering mine down the sides of her body. Cissy eased into me and I felt my pulse quicken.

A loud squeak punctuated the air, and Narcissa jumped backwards, falling ungainly off the sofa.

Piggybear the hamster snuffled around the couch, blue and pink fur ruffled messily.

"I must have left him in my pocket," said Narcissa sheepishly.

She scooped him up, kissed me on the cheek. "Good night, my big Piggybear," she whispered.

I sat on the couch, feeling my breathing slow. I got up and walked up to my room, and feel asleep.

The next morning I met Narcissa and the rest of my house at breakfast.

"We have the Christmas dance soon, don't we?" said a girl with black and pink hair.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure we do! It's going to be so much fun! Mother said I could get a new dress and everything," another babbled.

I turned to Bellatrix, who was accepting a newspaper from the young boy.

"What's happening in the big wide world today, Bella?" I asked, spearing some bacon.

"It appears that some muggle has seen a wizard of some at," she said, swallowing a mouthful of toast (breakfast of champions!).

"God, that's why we need to just wipe out the muggles. Save the ministry for more important matters," I said, taking a draught of pumpkin juice.

"NARCISSA BLACK! GET THAT THING OFF THE TABLE NOW!" screeched Bellatrix, jumping up from her seat.

Piggybear was sitting next to Narcissa's plate, chewing on a corner of toast Cissy was offering it.

"He won't do any harm –" Cissy protested.

"YES HE WILL! GET HIM OFF THE TABLE NOW!" screamed Bella.

"Fine, fine, fine. Come here, little Piggybear, there you go, into my pocket," Cissy cooed softly, dropping the hamster into her pocket.

I stifled a laugh and led Narcissa back out of the hall.

"You guys! Yea you! Queer!" yelled someone from the Gryffindor table.

I turned around to see Potter striding up to me, bold as brass.

"You, Malfoy!" he yelled.

"Yes! Good for you, Potter! Polysyllabic words, finally!" I taunted.

Potter continued on, ignoring this insult, "I heard Narcissa's pregnant!"

"Then your sources are misinformed," I said quietly, feeling Narcissa stiffen beside me.

"Oh really?" Potter giggled.

_Pansy._

"Yes, quite really. But I have to offer my congratulations to you and Sirius over there. You and him will make a loving family for your baby."

I walked off, Cissy regaining some of her color, while Potter ran back to his friends, wailing like a queer.

"Thank you, Piggybear," said Narcissa, sighing.

"You're welcome. Let's hope they don't raise that subject again."

History of magic was dull; the only redeeming aspect was the fact that it was Narcissa's turn to take notes, so it left me and Narcissa to get onto bigger and better things.

Cissy had put Piggybear onto the table, and he was snuffling his way around her piles of textbooks.

I pulled out a sheet of parchment.

_How are you, BunnyBuns? _I wrote.

_Better._

_Why?_ I scribbled, looking up and attentive as Professor Binns looked over the class.

_I couldn't bear the thought that Bella might make me give up Piggybear. He's so cute. _She blushed as she wrote, j_ust like the real thing._

I smiled at her, and she put her head on my shoulder. Bellatrix shot us a withering glance, and we slid apart.

I accompanied Narcissa to the common rooms, as Mrs. Prince wouldn't allow Piggybear into the library where he would "Defile the words of one's wiser than us," which she told us in many explicit and highly inventive ways.

When we finally got back to the library, we picked up Transfiguration books while Mrs. Prince passed, then headed to the back of the shelves…

We walked together to dinner, hand in hand. Dumbledore looked at us, his eyes holding a smile, the old pervert.

Throughout dinner, Cissy pressed her leg against mine, casting me suggestive looks every so often. Piggybear was not in sight, and when this was established, Bella joined us at the table.

We finished our deserts, and then walked back to our commons.

We were stopped in the hall by four Gryffindors, who circled us.

"Heard you called me queer, Malfoy," sneered Sirius.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did."

"Well, I have someone who can vouch for the fact that I am not," he said, smiling.

A girl walked forward, brown curly hair falling down to the middle of her back. She clutched onto Sirius, and he put an arm around her.

"Oh boy!" I said sarcastically, "You got the school slut on your side!"

Narcissa moved into me, as the boys advanced. I raised my wand and shouted, and purple plumes of magic slammed into their chests, causing them to grow large ears at a prodigious rate.

"My hero," whispered Narcissa as we left the hall, "How will I ever repay you?"


End file.
